


Игра в снежки

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Snowballing, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия "все, что он знает"</p><p>Как всегда - не просто порно)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в снежки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowballing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474239) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Снаружи холодно, но не настолько, чтобы снег пошел. Поэтому, когда Брайан начинает говорить про игру в снежки, я озадачен. Это когда водят кубиком льда по яйцам? Мы уже в такие штуки играли, хотя Брайана мои соски явно интересовали больше всех остальных частей тела. Или это как-то связано со «Снежными конусами»? Ну, знаете, бумажные конусы, в которые насыпают ледяную крошку и добавляют сироп. Мне они нравились, помнится. Хотя сироп всегда заканчивался раньше льда, и это бееее, потому что… ну да, да. Вряд ли Брайан имеет в виду летние угощения. 

Он поднимает бровь и так изгибает уголок рта, что мне уже ясно - чем бы ни была эта игра в снежки, это гряяязная, грязная игра. Я такое выражение лица у него уже видел. Он что-то замышляет. Что-то такое, что сначала меня шокирует, а потом заведет.

Хмммм… И что, что это будет? Чувствую себя ребенком в Рождество, который с утра обнаружил под елкой кучу красивых коробочек.

Я вижу, что его радует такая моя реакция - приключение и сюрприз! Ему это во мне нравится, я знаю, это одна из причин, почему он продолжает звать меня к себе. Ничего удивительного, его развратный мозг до краев залит развратными мыслями, а я отличный ученик. 

Он сидит, широко раскинув ноги, на одном из стульев в обеденной зоне, на нем только поношенные джинсы. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять - белья под ними нет. Я зачарованно смотрю, как он расстегивает молнию, запускает руку внутрь и начинает поглаживать себя. Ну, ничего нового, конечно, он постоянно себя трогает - если вдруг я этим не занят. Но сейчас он это делает напоказ, умышленно, расчетливо, и у меня начинают слюни течь не хуже, чем у соседского дога. Значит, чем бы ни была та “игра в снежки”, это точно связано с минетом. Отлично, я за, давайте начинать!

Я сдергиваю с себя джемпер и на пару секунд выбываю из игры, потому что носом зацепился за воротник, и рука застряла. Черт. Я пока не научился делать это так быстро и эффектно, как Брайан. Он смеется, но не издевается. Не иначе как курнуть успел, уж больно он сегодня расслабленный. Мне нравится, когда он такой, таким я меньше его опасаюсь.

Он встает и указывает на кресло.

\- Снимай джинсы и садись.

ААААААА! Он собирается мне отсосать! Джекпот! Праздник! Господи, как мне нравится, когда он это делает! Он просто порнозвезда - всасывает в себя член с таким звуком и так громко стонет, что все соседи наверняка в курсе, чем он занят. Я выиграл суперприз! Я бы даже станцевал победный танец, но не уверен, что Брайан оценит.

\- О, какой энтузиазм, - говорит Брайан, когда мои джинсы улетают на барную стойку. - Мне нравится. Теперь давай сюда. Плюхайся на задницу и сползай к краю сиденья.

“Плюхайся”. Когда он так говорит, я думаю, может, он не такой плохой парень, каким хочет казаться. Уверен, Марлон Брандо в жизни бы не сказал “плюхайся”.

Ну вот, готово. Я плюхаюсь, сползаю голым задом поближе к краю, а Брайан медленно разводит мне ноги и с ленивой грацией опускается между ними на колени, ни на секунду не отводя от меня глаз.

Пресвятая голоёбица, он блядски, невыносимо красив! Ничего удивительного, что мои простыни у Деб уже не гнутся, я не могу не начать дрочить, едва вспомню его вот таким…

Он садится прямо и смотрит на меня, красивый рот изгибается в усмешке.

\- Я собираюсь поиграть с тобой в снежки. А потом дарую тебе привилегию ответить мне тем же.

Я хмыкаю и остро чувствую, как член напрягается все сильнее, словно у него собственное мнение по вопросу. Если подумать, наверное, оно у него и вправду есть. 

\- Но я все ещё не знаю, что это значит. 

\- Не переживай. Я покажу. Следи внимательно, потому что потом ты будешь делать то же самое мне, и я хочу, чтобы ты делал это правильно. 

Никакого давления.

Он проводит языком по нижней стороне моего члена - влажное, теплое и медленное движение. Его глаза не отрываются от моих и они смеются. Конечно же, он знает, что я могу кончить даже от такого. Я жалок. 

\- Брайан… - шепотом умоляю я. Он собирается играть, как кот с мышью, пока не доведет меня до сумасшествия, заставляя балансировать на самом краю, наслаждаясь моим мучением. Чертов садист, я уже готов обожать каждую минуту этого шоу. 

Но нет, он меня не дразнит. Он втягивает мой член в рот так резко и неожиданно, что я изумленно вскрикиваю. И тут же, не давая мне ни собраться, ни опомниться, начинает посасывать и заглатывать его, придерживая основание члена одной рукой и перебирая яйца пальцами другой.

Что за хуйня? Я же так и тридцати секунд не продержусь, он это знает. Черт, да что же… Это как получить дурацкого пасхального кролика! Такого, шоколадного, пустого внутри. Ты думаешь, что он целиком шоколадный, но хуй там, он пустой. И от этого ощущение, что тебя наебали.

Блядь, блядь! Этот минет будет пасхальным кроликом.

Я кончаю так стремительно, что не успеваю даже заметить приближение оргазма. Уже все! Я чуть не плачу от разочарования. Разве это минет?

Брайан садится прямо, все так же на меня смотрит. Наверняка сейчас скажет какую-нибудь гадость. Но он молчит. Вообще ничего не говорит. Просто встает и обходит кресло. 

\- Эээ… Брай?

Я не успеваю задать вопрос, потому что он хватает меня за волосы и запрокидывает мне голову. Это начинается “игра в снежки”? Он все так же не издает ни звука, что странно. Обычно, когда он чему-то меня учит, он постоянно все комментирует, сплошная лекция. А сейчас он молчит. 

Он наклоняется надо мной, чуть поворачивая голову, словно собирается поцеловать меня… я открываю рот... и тут это случается. Он целует меня, и сперма наполняет мой рот. Моя сперма. Он помешивает её языком, не давая мне ни проглотить, ни сплюнуть. Моя первая мысль - фуууууу. Я не хочу собственную сперму во рту! Но тут я понимаю вдруг - он делает это не для меня. Для себя. Он отсосал мне и напоил меня собственной спермой. Это… на самом деле… волнует. Это доминирование. Сначала я заставлю тебя кончить, потом заставлю тебя глотать…

Он, наконец, отстраняется, и теперь можно и сплюнуть, и проглотить. Я решаю глотать. У меня такое ощущение, что сплевывание при “игре в снежки” нарушает сексуальный этикет. Он выпускает мои волосы, и я могу поднять голову. 

\- Вот это, - он снова обходит кресло, чтобы встать передо мной. - И есть игра в снежки. 

\- Э… ну… я не уверен, что понял её прелесть. Это вроде как отвратительно.

Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не смеяться. 

\- Есть тут один момент… - говорит он, - …теперь ты будешь это делать со мной.

И тут до меня доходит. Господи боже!

Я сейчас высосу из него сперму и заставлю его её глотать. Хорошо, что я сижу, у меня кости моментально превращаются в макаронины. Ебаааать!

\- Все ещё считаешь это отвратительным? - он улыбается, когда видит, что до меня дошло. - Вставай давай, меняемся местами.

Поверить не могу, что он мне разрешит такое с ним сделать. Это настолько не в его духе... Почти как разрешение трахнуть его. Ну, почти. Он отдает мне власть. Никогда бы не подумал, что он это сделает. 

Брайан протягивает мне руку, помогая встать. Я смотрю, как он снимает и отбрасывает джинсы. Садится, разводит ноги. 

\- Важно заставить человека, с которым ты играешь в снежки, кончить максимально быстро. Ты для новичка очень неплох, но не настолько, чтобы заставить профи вроде меня кончить так быстро, как нужно. Поэтому вот что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал. Первое, встань на колени у меня между ног. 

Ладно, эта часть для меня не в новинку. 

\- Второе, не глотай, когда я кончу, иначе все по пизде пойдет. Я могу делать глубокую глотку и не глотать, ты не сможешь. Это не критика, это констатация факта. Поэтому делай вот что - соси только головку, ничего больше, только головку. А я пока заставлю себя кончить.

Я озадаченно на него таращусь. 

Он поднимает руку и показывает, что в ней небольшой пульт. Тонкий провод от него исчезает у него между ног. 

\- Электростимуляция, - говорит он так, словно мне это что-то объясняет.- Я научу тебя потом, сейчас у нас другая тема. 

Я настороженно рассматриваю устройство. Оно не кажется мне безопасным. 

\- У меня в заднице то, что незамысловато называется анальным зондом. Когда я нажму кнопку, он начнет вибрировать. Вибрировать, а не бить меня током. Прямо у моей простаты. С этой штукой внутри и твоим ртом на головке члена я кончу за секунды. После чего ты держишь сперму во рту и делаешь все, как я показал - максимально быстро, это важно для эффекта. Понял?

\- Думаю, да. Я постараюсь.

\- Стараться не надо. Сделай просто, - говорит он голосом мастера Йоды. Он чертов гик, хоть и пытается с этим спорить. - И хватит уже разговоров. Для твоего рта есть занятие получше. 

Я смыкаю губы на головке его члена и начинаю посасывать. Меня всегда поражает, какая она горячая – как наполняющая её кровь.

\- Соси так, словно пытаешься выдоить меня. Думай о соломинке.

А это точно сексуальные аналогии?

Я делаю, как сказано, и внезапно чувствую, как дрожит его тело, и тут же - вкус предэякулята на языке. Новая волна дрожи прокатывается по телу Брайана, он стонет и резко вскидывает бедра, сперма тут же заливает мне рот. 

\- Быстро!- шепчет он.

Я как могу быстро встаю за креслом. Что теперь? Да. Хватаю в кулак его волосы, заставляю запрокинуть голову. Поверить не могу, что он разрешает себя подчинять.

\- Быстро, - с нажимом повторяет он.

Я наклоняюсь, как для глубокого поцелуя, и сплевываю сперму в приоткрытые губы. Он со стоном впивается в мой рот, выгибается навстречу, я проталкиваю языком внутрь его рта остатки спермы... 

Блядский боже, как говорит Деб. Ему не увернуться, он весь в моей власти, я заставляю его принять все, заливаю ему рот его же собственной спермой, ещё теплой от его тела. Блядский, блядский боже, это так горячо. Я вдруг чувствую, что теряю сознание, и не сразу понимаю - это не от офигенности происходящего, это я давно уже не дышу. 

Я отрываюсь от губ Брайана и смотрю, как движется его шея, когда он глотает. 

\- Хорошо, - выдыхает он. - Волосы тоже можно отпустить. 

А, точно. Забыл. Я разжимаю кулак и помогаю Брайану поднять голову, как он помогал мне. У него покрасневшее лицо, но на этом лице улыбка. 

\- Ну что, как я понимаю, тебе понравилось? - он наверняка видел мое ошарашенное, восторженное лицо. - Иногда дело не в том, что другой человек делает тебе, а в том, что ты с ним делаешь те вещи, которые тебя заводят. Кстати, об этом,- он кивает на мой член.- Кажется, кому-то здесь не помешал бы достойный минет.

Точнее и сказать нельзя! Но как насчет... 

\- А ты себя выключишь?

Он прыскает.

\- Вот такого я ещё не слышал! Но да, конечно. Иначе я тебе член откушу, случайно нажав на кнопку.

Я ежусь. Не слишком-то сексуально это звучит. 

Смотрю, как он вытаскивает зонд. Блин, да конечно же я смотрю! Он совсем тонкий, оказывается. Не как анальная пробка, а скорее как палочка. 

\- А мне можно попробовать? - жадно спрашиваю я, но он качает головой.

\- Потом. Тема сегодняшнего занятия - все про игру в снежки. По одной теме на занятие.

Все про игру в снежки... Хм. Не намекает ли он, что мы повторим? Потому что если это так, то вот он я, готовый, кетчупом обмазанный, приправами обсыпанный. 

Мы с ним уже много чего делали, но он никогда не позволял мне быть с ним грубым, подчинять его себе. А другим парням он разрешает? Я почему-то очень сомневаюсь. Совершенно не могу себе такое представить. Значит ли это, что я… первый? Если да - ебануться же можно! 

Он замирает на полпути к моему члену, словно слышит, что я думаю, и смотрит мне в глаза. Он ничего не говорит, но ему и не нужно. Я вижу все, что мне нужно знать.

Я доверяю тебе, Джастин. Я никогда никому не доверял настолько.


End file.
